Bath Time Fun
by 65InuyKaglover620
Summary: A cute one-shot about bath time between Kenshin and Koaru. I own nothing but the story idea.


After a long day of teaching and caring for Kenji, Kaoru was more then ready to bathe. Of course having a sweet man who cared deeply for her made things even better. Her husband may be a great swordsman, but he also cooked, cleaned, and did laundry. And when it came to pampering his wife, well let's just say Kenshin was a master of that too. Yes things sure did turn around for Koaru once she met Kenshin, all for the best too. After her long hard day, Koaru was now getting ready to ease herself into the nice steamy water her sweet husband had just prepared for her. With a content sigh, she carefully slipped deeper into the wooden tub filled with... "Huh, what's this?" Koaru questioned, picking up the object. It was a simple cherry blossom, but there was more. Now that she actually took the time to look Koaru noticed her bath was decorated with petals. And it was when she realized this she smiled.

"How's the water Kaoru. Not to cold I hope, I can add more wood, that I can." Yes Kenshin was the perfect man in Koaru's eyes. Though their were still some after all this time who still saw him as nothing more than a murder. For their sons well being on this matter they would leave Tokyo next spring and find a place where he wasn't known as the Battōsai the man slayer. Since their son Kenji was only a year old, he didn't understand just yet about the reason for the hate towards his father. As for now he would take care of his family and make sure many fun and happy days were known. And make sure his wife didn't bathe alone on this special night. With his special skills Kenshin had carefully made his way into the bath house and without her knowing had undressed as well.

A slash of water from him slightly jumping in, made her jump in surprise. Until she saw his red hair in the water as he surfaced. "Kenshin! Seriously you just had to ruin my quiet time." There was an "Oro?" From him as he gave her a sad look. Still how could she be angry as such a handsome man, and very charming. "Sigh! Okay you can stay, but I want complete silence." Koaru was having one of those days when you know you're forgetting something, but you can't remember what. And no matter how hard she tried remembering still nothing would come to her. Slumping down into the water to drown her thoughts, Koaru took a deep breath and went under the water for a bit. Once she surfaced a pair of arms wrapped around her. "Ken...?"

His lips passionately captured her's and soon she couldn't help but melt into his embrace. "Does that help relax you more?" Of course he was answered by her lips capturing his. It was a long and tender kiss that meant so much to him and it was also a kiss she would give him when he would travel to Kyoto with out her. After all when she was heavy with child there was no way she could travel. Still Koaru respected him enough to let him visit Tomoe's grave as he did every year after he finally returned after ten years. So for her to kiss him like this now meant the world to him. "Koaru, May I ask why you seemed so distracted today. I noticed you seemed off during your training, that you did. Are you feeling okay dearest?"

Now resting with her back against his chest, Koaru sighed happily. "I'm fine, it's just this feeling that I've been forgetting something all day. No matter how hard I try I just can't figure out what it is?" After her words she felt his arms tighten around her middle and his lips kissed her shoulder before going to her neck. A shiver went through her as he kissed all the right places along her neck. "Mmmmmmh, oh Kenshin don't stop." Of course now her hands where searching for something of his to play with. And of course it was an easy find. "Kenshin mind if I play with your water snake?"

"Oro?!" A now completely confused Kenshin stopped and questioned her words. "I didn't see any water snakes around when I added the bath water, that I did not. And I never knew you to be this calm around any kind of snake my dear Kaoru." He heard her start laughing and before he could ask why, her hand lightly swueezed his snake that was under water. He swollowed hard at the feeling and soon knew what she meant. With a smile he quickly moved closer giving her the option to do as she pleased. "This is a very special day for us my wife so please enjoy whatever you like, that you should."

Koaru froze and looked straight into his blue eyes of passion. And then it hit her, this was what she was trying to remember all day, how stupid was she. "Oh no Kenshin, I'm such a fool. This was the day we became friends, the very day you and I met in the street. Oh how could I forget this very special day." She released his member and covered her face trying hard not to cry. Still she felt so stupid, how do you forget such a special day when it was the start of your future.

With a smile Kenshin removed her hands from her face and kissed her lips. "There's no need to be upset, that it's not. You didn't forget, you just needed a little push to remember. No harm done, now would you like to play with the snake a little more?" Looking at his sweet face and hearing him make such a silly joke made her smile. "There we go now let's not worry about today. Let's concentrate on us, right here, and right now." Guiding her hand back to his hard length, Kenshin almost jumped when she gave it a hard squeeze. "That's not playing my sweet Koaru, that's squeezing the snake, and I must say I'm enjoying it, that I am."

Koaru giggled at his little joke and soon left all the days stress dissapear as the two splashed and played in the small wooden tub. The fire slowly burned out and both knew the water would soon turn cold. Quietly though they rested, Koaru leaning against his chest as his hands rested around her middle. They were truly at peace here, just a simple bath in a tiny wooden tub. Had given them as much joy as their large sleeping mat in the bedroom. "Thank you Kenshin, for everything you do for me. These little surprises are so special and I will cherish them always. Even the firefly moment before you left for Kyoto. As sad as it was it was our first hug and the moment I truly knew I loved you Kenshin."

With a tender kiss to the top of her head he whisper softly. You are my firefly Koaru, your light is what brought me back to life so very often. During that time and to this day still does, that you surely do."


End file.
